Armistice
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: The decepticons can't keep the hatchlings alive, Starscream must take Prowl and seek Ratchet for help they must pause their war if only for a moment to find a solution to the dying hatchlings. Prowl X Starscream Sequel to Veiled Intent
1. Cessation of Hostilities

Armistice

Chapter 1: Cessation of Hostilities

Armistice is a follow-up to 'Veiled Intent' It was my intent to go here with Veiled…but I felt that this was a story unto itself….so This is the next volume in the ScreamerXProwler saga. This sucker is LONG…This is two chapters I rolled into one, I have a feeling…but I'm not entirely sure yet…this might be tradgic….

* * *

The map was dark as red optics scanned it over. In front of them stood Starscream, and his bonded the former Autobot known as Prowl. Prowl crossed before the group. "This should be a simple grab and go…team devastator is already in place and Pit Boss assures me the shipment will be ready upon our arrival." Prowl turned.

"Starscream will be leading the seekers to Diego Garcia to confront the Autobots on their own ground, this is just a distraction. I want you to cause a havoc make a mess, but get out of there unharmed." Prowl turned back "Deadend, Crankcase, and myself will make the pick up with Lord Megatron serving as our main transporter of the package back to the Nemesis." Prowl looked around.

"This will take everyone's cooperation; I need everyone to take this serious. After the main pick up the seekers will rendezvous with my team and fly us back to the ship." Prowl turned "Do you understand?"

A multitude of nods and affirmatives rang out in the hanger. Soon the teams divided. Prowl watched everyone leave waiting for Deadend and Crankcase to approach. A voice broke his concentration. "Prowl."

The black and sliver cruiser turned. "Yes lord Megatron?"

"You plan is excellently thought out…" The dark figure stated coldly.

"I live to serve." Prowl nodded and bowed before his leader. Starscream walked up beside Prowl and bowed to Megatron before looking down at Prowl ::Be Careful…Deadend can be a handful.::

::Yes, I was forewarned by Shockwave.::

::Come back online..::

::I love you too…:: Prowl's comment over the bond was curt, and very sarcastic, as he turned and moved out of the room. Starscream flooded the bond with anger, resentment and somehow at the same time love; until the smaller bot was far enough away that the radiation of feelings was nothing more than an echo in the dark.

Prowl sighed and tried to focus. He and Starscream had been at each other's necks almost all week, their different views on how this should have gone down. They both had approached Megatron with their plans. Megatron had chosen Prowl's plan, it had the least risk. Prowl was better at calculating risk in a tactical scenario, it's just what he was made to do.

Starscream was jealous and angry for the rest of the time. They had spent many nights on opposite sides of the berth. Recharging secluded from the other. Prowl knew he would get over it soon enough, the seeker only needed the time.

"Prowl…" Megatron called down the hall after him.

The cruiser turned "Yes My lord?" Megtron stood in the doorway to the great hall, his throne-room.

"I am sending Shockwave in your place…you're part in this has changed."

"My lord?" The cruiser was confused and concerned. Starscream stepped out behind megatron. Prowl nodded, he understood now his bonded was making plays. ::What did you do?::

::Nothing..:: The seeker shook his head.

::You are a liar.:: Door-wings fluttered in a rage.

::Sometimes….I am.:: Prowl wanted to smack him, but looked up to Megatron.

"You will be going along to Diego Garcia." Megatron said.

"I won't be in a deliberate attack." Prowl shook his head. "We agreed…I would have no direct involvement with the Autobots…"

"This isn't an Attack…" Megatron was curt.

Starscream stepped forward. "The hatchlings are Dying…the femme in my lab died this morning…" Starscream did know what was going on.

"Your point in this?" Prowl looked between them anger at Starscream for not telling him what was going on.

"We need the Autobot Medic." Starscream's statement was quiet and Prowl almost thought his audios were tricking him.

"Ratchet…" Prowl shook his head. "What makes you think he'll help us?" He didn't need to open the bond to see their responses written all over their face plates. "The hatchlings…you're using them as leverage over Optimus to allow Ratchet to come here to help you." He groaned he wasn't sure that's what Megatron was doing. If he were in the Decepticon warlords place; that's what he'd do. "This is not my day." A hand went up to his temple plate.

"He's astute…" Megatron smirked.

"I picked only the best to bond with." Prowl shot him a look. "You know I care."

"You are really putting me in a position Screamer." Prowl sighed. "You want me to talk to Optimus…"

"Yes…" Megatron said.

"Alright…but I can not be sure if he will agree to this." The cruiser's door wings twitched slowly. Megatron nodded and held out a data-pad.

"Optimus will know the code to unlock it…give him the data-pad, allow him to read it…and then see what he says." The decepticon leader looked at starscream firmly before retiring to his throne-room.

Starscream looked at Prowl "Let me take you flying."

"You have been making promises to do so for a few solar rotations now." Prowl shifted "You must stop being so mad at me." The seeker stopped blank looking at the Cruiser. The bond was flooded with love and adoration.

"I'm not mad at you…" the seeker touched the side of his helm. "I'm mad at him..." he motioned his hand at the throne-room door. "He just liked your idea better than mine…and you're idea isn't bad…but mine…"

"You're a narcissist…" Prowl turned walking toward the flight deck angered.

"You love that about me." The seeker protested following the silent cruiser, who put up a hand to motion the seeker to be quiet. "Prowl …Come on!"

"Now…I am mad at you." The cruiser shook his head "VERY..Very…mad at you." Starscream could feel it, and for a moment he was turned on by it.

* * *

Nest was quiet "We've got incoming satellite images from the international space station!" Optimus turned to the human command center. "It's a Very large target."

"On screen!" He said.

"Coming up now…" Sideswipe said pulling the image up on the viewers. "Making land fall…looks like two of them squashed together…"

"Decepticons?" Lennox asked.

"If they are …they are not making a play to hide their decent to the Earth." Ironhide looked up from Optimus' side.

"I've got two confirmations…" The human flipped her screen to the viewer. "An F22…with tattoos carrying a car."

"Police cruiser." Lennox said quietly. "That's your…"

Ironhide held up a hand to silence his human friend. "Where are they going to land?" Optimus asked turning.

"Trajectory places them in the Indian ocean…just outside Diego Garcia." The human looked up

"Scarscream won't hit the water." Ironhide said.

"Maybe they are returning Prowl…" Lennox said quietly.

"I don't think so…this is something …else." Optimus said. "Just the two of them…the odds are in our favor…Ironhide…with me…"

"Gladly..." The black mech said following the Autobot Commander out of his "What do you think they want?"

"I'm about to find out." Optimus said watching the Jet Tower over head dropping it's payload, a black and sliver police cruiser to the ground before circling back to land near it. Ironhide lifted his cannons. "No signs of hostility." Optimus motioned Ironhide down. "Easy…"

The weapon specialist grunted and nodded slowly. "Very well..." Ironhide tensed seeing Prowl. "He's …slag…Look at him…" Ironhide was shocked.

"Ironhide…shut up." Optimus shook his head as Prowl stepped forward. "Optimus Prime…a message from our Leader." He extended the data-pad. "He said you would know the code to unlock it…as it is for your optics only."

Starscream and Ironhide were locked in a dead stare. ::I could kill him::

Prowl smiled and turned upwards to look at the seeker ::No you won't …and you know it.:: Prowl turned his optics to Optimus who stood reading slowly. He folded the data-pad under and arm and motioned to Ironhide.

"Get Ratchet."

"But …Optimus…."

"Get Ratchet" Optimus said "Go…" Ironhide sighed quietly and turned trudging back to the hanger. "You look so different Prowl."

"I feel different." The cruiser nodded politely.

"A bond does that." Optimus looked between the two. "I do not fault you for following your spark." He smiled down at the two knowing Starscream's discomfort but he had never NOT been able to talk to Prowl, and he felt now was no different.

"I would not matter….even if you did." Prowl affirmed his intention to stay with the seeker.

Starscream put a hand on Prowl's door-wing, he could feel the tension building up in the smaller Mech. "easy…" Starscream was quiet as his fingers pressed lightly upon the rear view mirror on the door.

"Are you happy?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." It was completely honest, and Starscream could feel pride from the little mech. Pride he was standing tall before optimus, Pride that Starscream was at his side.

"Than let Primus bless you…for all days long…and beyond into 'The well of All Sparks' " Starscream was taken aback by the comment. The blessing of a bonded couple by a Prime hadn't occurred in a long time, and he felt almost unworthy of such a thing, even from Optimus; a being he hated.

"Thank you Prime." Prowl nodded slowly, and Starscream could feel how important it had been to him; even if his quilt were taking over most of his emotions for betraying prime. Starscream pet his back strut with the back of his claws softly, in acknowledgement of what Prime had done. That it did mean something that it was important to Prowl. Starscream was learning quick that Prowl was good with Tactile reinforcement.

"Alright why the Pit do I need to be out here?" Ratchet stormed forward and stood next to optimus and folded his arms waiting. Optimus passed the data-pad. After an unusual look to Prowl he took it and started to read.

The medic shook his head and looked up "That's a large cluster Starscream…"

"More dye every solar cycle….we are at a loss as to how to stop them…"

"I won't help you build more decepitcons." The medic said. Prowl was about to protest when the medic held up a hand. "But I can not let that many innocent lives die out."

"You would grant a split in the surviving pods?" Optimus broke in.

"Yes…Megatron will allow that…" Starscream shook his head. Prowl could feel the defeat in the seeker's spark and reached back touching his arm. "Too many have died. Equal shares of the surviving hatchling; that's the deal…"

Optimus could hear the defeat in the seeker's voice. He nodded "Ratchet?"

"I'm not going up there alone…" Ratchet said quietly "No offense Prowl but the last time an Autobot went in, it didn't come out."

"None taken though my reasons for staying were personal in nature." He looked to Optimus.

"I will accompany you Ratchet." Optimus said.

"We will guarantee your safety." Prowl nodded and shifted his weight. Starscream looked down at him and they seemed to be communicating internally.

"You think I can't tell you two are bonded?" Ratchet looked at Prowl cutting in on the two. "You're sparks are synced …and fast…" he raised a brow and remembered something about Prowl. "How's that cascade feedback loop been treating you?"

Prowl shifted uncomfortably Starscream didn't know about that. "It's fine…"

"Cascade feedback loop?" Starscream looked at Ratchet "Elaborate…."

"He's got a feedback loop in his neural lines, sometimes it prevents him from transforming…occasionally it will cascade down and effect other systems…his intake manifold, and his energon regulation systems." Ratchet nodded "It needs the occasional monitoring when it gets bad."

Prowl nodded "It's been fine."

"I'll check it when you when we all get to the Nemesis." Ratchet said.

"I will need time to deal with the humans…." He looked to Prowl "You both are welcome to stay." Optimus turned "I will be ready to leave in a Joor." Optimus left and Ratchet followed him back to the hanger. The decepticons sat as far away from the base itself as they could while staying on the tarmac.

Starscream Transformed on the Tarmac; an ominous F22 with an attitude. Prowl transformed and rolled around the seeker once, before pulling his body under the far wing to keep out of the sun. "Hot?" The seeker asked.

"Sunlight will fade my paint." The Honda Civic Cruiser replied.

"And you think I'm vain." Starscream laughed softly.

"You are a Narcissist…" The cruiser corrected "That's worse…and I'm still mad at you."

"I'm still mad at you too." The Jet settled down on its landing gear slowly. "Pit slagging pain in my aft."

"Yes you are." The cruiser couldn't argue. "Get some recharge…."

* * *

Ironhide and Ratchet watched the couple from the hanger. "Does part of you think they are perfect for each other?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh slag yes…" Ironhide almost laughed. "I could watch them both get slagged perfectly well together."

"Ironhide he's your friend." Ratchet looked up, he hated this bickering.

"Was…" The Black mech turned pointing a hostile digit in the medic's direction.

"We are all Cybertronians …you think we like being at war?" Ratchet regretted it. "Well you do you trigger happy cowboy…"

"I like it…" he nodded. "Well enough."

"I don't know if you recall…when we were at the academe together…that femme I ran around with." Ironhide nodded.

"Fall back, Fall Down…" Ironhide was tripping.

"Fallout." Ratchet corrected. "She's a con now…but what I wouldn't give to see her again."

"You're just sentimental." Ironhide explained "I'm sure she's much different."

"Prowl has only been with them for six months, aside from his bond with Starscream I don't fear he's all that different." Ratchet said "Still keeps his office clean, alphabetized, and still over works himself to death." Ratchet looked at the Jet and Cruiser. "They probably both do…it's why they fit so well together."

"I don't want to hear this…not now." Ironhide grunted.

"Jealous?" Ratchet was playing psychiatrist now and part of his sadistic medical mind loved this game.

"Of the Cons? NO!" Ironhide shook his head.

"I think you are…not because of what they are…but because of what they share. They are bonded…something I believe Chromia still denies you."

Ironhide was about to protest before giving the decepticon pair one last glace. He turned and walked away. In all honesty if the war were to end Ironhide would need serious help, he Enjoyed ending the lives of the decepticons. He was borderline obsessive about it.

Ratchet smiled and sat back watching the two decepticons and monitoring them. He would have many questions to ask the couple. Silently the cruiser rolled up closer the to Jet's body and then came to rest again. He would have many things to discuss with both Starscream and the micro-con medic Scalpel. Ratchet considered going out with the two mechs, to talk. However; as his scans concluded both mechs were currently recharging he decided to just wait.

* * *

~ I hope you all enjoyed this I'll try to write some more tomorrow please Remember: Veiled Intent and Armistice are POST (meaning after) Revenge of the fallen....so PROWL IS NOT BARRICADE! :p you all keep asking me that! LOL! Crazy people :D I love you guys BTW...READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Mutual aid

Armistice

Chapter 2: Mutual aid

* * *

Megatron tossed up a servo to shield his eyes from the light of the space bridge. Lowering his arm he could see Optimus, Ratchet, Starscream, and Prowl. The group moved apart and waited. Megatron nodded and moved below decks.

Starscream turned "Megatron will speak to you after Ratchet has seen the pod deck." Optimus would only nod in understanding of the seeker's words. "Ratchet…this way." He motioned the medic and began to walk ahead of Optimus and Prowl discussing with Ratchet the headway they had made and also failures that had come into play.

Optimus walked slowly beside Prowl. "You were never their prisoner?"

Prowl looked up "For a time…I was…Tortured interrogated…" he nodded "Kept as Screamer's pet." He said quietly.

"Then something more?" Optimus asked, they were well out of Audio shot of the scientist and medic.

"I dunno Prime…when I escaped and started heading for you….When I saw Jolt and Ironhide…its like something snapped within me…my spark hurt, it burned, and unless I went to Starscream's aid I feared it would not stop." Prowl looked up "I went to him on instinct, everything from knocking Ironhide down, was instinct."

Prime nodded. "Love is a strange thing."

Prowl nodded "Indeed…it is…" Prowl agreed whole sparkedly with his leader.

The lab door was opened and Starscream allowed Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl enter before him. There was a small station and rows of catwalks, pods hung from the foot ball stadium sized cargo bay. The small science station had a lab berth with a small body on top.

"This is tragic." Ratchet shook his head. The microscope on the table behind began to transform and skittered over to the other table. "Scalpel."

"Ratchet…" The small decepticon said. "I vas just about to do ze autopsy."

"I'll assist." Ratchet turned to the others. "This may take some time…starscream you may wish to help us."

"Yes." The seeker said but put his attention to his bonded. "You can take Prime out of here if you like."

After a look at Optimus Prowl knew he wanted to stay, and nodded "We'll just stay here, and stay out of your way."

Ratchet turned "Walk the catwalks…" he grabbed a data pad. "Find me a Mechling…the oldest one you can if possible…We'll need to take a look at him."

"We can do that." Optimus nodded and took the data-pad. "Come along Prowl."

"Yes…Optimus." He had almost said Sir, but stopped himself.

::Still mad at me?:: Starscream opened the bond.

::Maybe…:: it was a very terse response as Prowl started to follow Optimus away.

::I have a present for you later…:: The seeker said and watched him go.

::A bribe?::

::No…I assume after I give it too you; you will still be mad at me.:: The seeker smiled over to Prowl "Good luck."

"We're gonna need it there are more than a thousand pods." Prowl began to walk the rows with Optimus. Optimus scanned each pod slowly "Femme …Femme…Mechling…too young…" he touched each pod slowly. "The poor sparks."

"I know don't like it either." Prowl put his hands on a pod at the far end of the first row and pet it slowly. "This Mech seems a bit older than the rest."

"Yes mark him." Optimus offered Prowl a digital pen. "Good." Optimus looked at the 60+ rows in the cargo bay. "Let keep going."

"Yeah." Prowl smiled and turned to the next row. His optics rose and fell slowly "This one's already dead." He touched a button above the pod and a mechanical arm came out and plucked it down, as though picking an apple, and took it away.

"This one too…" Optimus shook his head "Bless your spark little one." He sighed and pressed the button as prowl had done.

It would take Prowl and Optimus Two Joors to get through all the pods, to label a handful old enough for what Ratchet and Starscream needed.

As Optimus and Prowl were checking out the last of the pods…Starscream walked up to them. "How goes the search?"

"There are twelve that seem appropriate….we've also marked the oldest of the Femmes just in case."

"Good…" Starscream shook his head "The Autopsy showed little more than what we already know, they need a more pure energon source or they will not survive."

Optimus nodded "then we have a problem….as your energon machine on earth was destroyed….and there are no others that we are aware of."

"You wouldn't let us take the Terran Sun." Starscream spat.

"It's not what I was implying Starscream…." Optimus waved a hand. "I was saying you could go to another Solar sector in this galaxy and take a sun that would have no bearing on the lives here on earth."

"True." The seeker said "But with the matrix key gone…" The seeker sighed "which is the oldest of the Mechs?" he changed the subject.

Prowl rolled over his data pad. "Row seven ..section 12…"

Starscream turned and Prowl followed him. Optimus decided to go as well and the three made their way. "Row ..seven.." Starscream turned down the row. "Section…12" He smirked and walked up "Oh yes..big mech…" he sighed.

Optimus smiled "Military spec."

"Just like Ironhide." Prowl shook his head "Mini Ironhide in a pod…scary."

Starscream smirked and looked up at the digital panel over the pod and made to have it moved closer to the science station. "Alright Steele lets get you moved."

"Steele?" Prowl questioned.

"You think it looks so much like Ironhide might as well name him after the menace." Prowl smiled at his bonded mate.

"You are a sentimental fool." Starscream did not deny his consort's statement. He moved his hand over the pod once. "Steele it is…" He nodded "What's your plan?"

"We had a discussion…about it …Scalpel and Ratchet both agree with my assessment." The seeker turned "Prime could we take some of your Energon?" he asked quietly. "To run some tests…the matrix you possess ….the filters in which your body holds, you may have the purest form of energon amongst our people."

"Yes I would be glad to give a sample." Optimus nodded and the tree moved back to the science station as a large mechanical arm came up plucking the pod away to the science station.

Ratchet stood arms crossed looking over the scans of the mechling on the table. Scalpel was on his shoulder and they were discussing things. "No I don't think that's the root cause, it was an after effect."

"Ah zhis is very disturbing indeed hmm." The small microscope turned as a large pod appeared next to the station and the three mechs returned from the adjacent catwalk. "Ah zhis is ze oldest of the mechs?"

"Yes…" Starscream walked forward. "Prime has offered to give us a sample of his energon."

"Ah zis is Vonderful!" Scalpel jumped from Ratchet to Optimus and crawled up his torso plate. "Ah yes…ze matrix vill filter out ze worst particals…ve must take ze sample from here." Scalpel put his spiked foot into a small port between the front shields of prime's split plate.

Prime flinched. "If you want the sample now ...take it." He told the microscope. Starscram stepped forward and looked up at Prime. Optimus split his torso plate back just a bit so the seeker could reach his hand around and get the sample he needed.

Ratchet looked at the procedure. "Farther starscream."

"I know that." The seeker pressed deeper into the plate and grabbed the line around his fingers. "Got it..." Prime pulled back his engine block and opened the panel more fully "There…" The seeker reached over with the other hand and pressed the needle down into the line and started to draw out a sample into a canister that Ratchet was holding. The substance was blue, but as it hit the jar it began to turn pink. It pooled within the jar.

"That's good Starscream.." Ratchet said looking at the jar.

"Alright…" The seeker pulled back the needle and his hands allowing Optimus to close up his chest plate. "Are we going to inject it directly to the pod?"

"Scalpel and I don't think it would do any good." Ratchet walked around the pod. "We're going to put the pod into birth, rupture the sack, birth the Hatchling, and do a energon transfusion directly after."

"Will that work?" Prowl asked.

"I'm not sure…" Ratchet shook his head "If it doesn't we're not going to have many other options."

Starscream smiled "How long will it take a mech Optimus' size to replenish his energon?" he asked "if this works we may have to use him as the filter…to get the energon we need."

"A few solar cycles…you wouldn't get more than a handful of mechs and femmes in a month." Ratchet shook his head.

"At best ve vill get 5 to 10 robots out of zis hanger that vill survive ze procedure…if ze procedure vorks." Scalpel was up on Optimus' shoulder now.

"That's not a lot..." Prowl commented.

"That's better than none." Starscram took his hand standing beside him.

Optimus nodded "We will see what will happen with the first procedure."

Starscream looked down at Prowl "Megatron will want to watch it."

"We will do it tomorrow …with fresh processors." Prowl stated. Ratchet nodded. "We will put you up in quarters for the night…you will need recharge soon."

"Thank you Prowl." Optimus said quietly watching Steel inside the pod moving slowly jaw fluttering with no sounds.

"You said you had something for me Starscream?" Prowl asked.

"Ah ..Yes I almost forgot." He said "Take them to the private rooms across from our room…and meet me in our Quarters." He motioned to scalpel "Get some recharge doctor."

"Of course..." The microscope jumped down and transformed on the table to sit quietly. He would stay with the pod.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet would be put in a double bunk across from Starscream and Prowl. A lounge room with two berthrooms. Ratchet smiled "It's been so long since I recharged in a berth." He said.

"Enjoy it." Prowl smiled and turned "I will return in the morning."

"Recharge well Prowl." Optimus smiled and waved the cruiser off. Prowl let the door close behind him and moved directly across the hall to his room. He entered the key code and entered the room. He looked around.

"Starscream?" Prowl asked.

"Stay right there." The seeker seemed desperate. "I'll be right out."

"Alright…" Prowl sat down on the lounger. "What's this all about Screamer?" Prowl asked over the couch.

"You'll see." The seeker appeared in the door way behind and walked forward standing before the seated cruiser. Starscream walked forward and knelt down. "I'm sorry…I know things have been a bit …tense between us." The seeker took his hands.

"What are you up to?" Prowl asked.

"Like I expressed before I'm doing this and I'm sure you're still gonna be mad at me but …" he turned and whistled. Prowl heard something click from behind him, little ticks across metal tile. "Here…" Starscream motioned to something. Prowl started to turn his head but he didn't need to.

The metal k9 rounded the couch ears at the ready as it sat back beside Starscream on haunches. Prowl didn't know what to say. "But …Why?"

"Something for you…No good cop is without a good partner…or so I hear…" Starscream stood. "He's a mini-con, he's not got a personality and his spark is marginal at best…." Prowl nodded. "He's going to be connected to you…" Starscream smiled.

Prowl touched the seeker's face and smiled and looked back at the dog. "What do you call him?"

"That's up to you." Scarscream motioned the dog forward. He walked up and sat next to Prowl. Prowl's hand trailed between the dog's ears. "Like him?"

"Oh yes…" Prowl smiled and put his hands on the dog. "Blitz…"

"What?" The seeker asked.

"I'll call him Blitz." Prowl smiled and touched the Dog's face slowly "Starscream he's great…"

The seeker slid up onto the couch by him "You wanna tell me about this cascade failure?"

"That…." He sighed. "Yes It's been going on a long time…"

"Is it serious?" Starscram put a hand on the Cruiser's helm.

"Not particularly…if it happens and I don't get immediate care I can go offline." He nodded. "Never got that close before." His hands trailed over the dog slowly. Starscram smiled at him.

"Okay …as long as I know….as long as I know what to do if it should happen." Prowl smiled. "I just got you I don't plan to loose you so soon."

"Thank you Starscream."

"You're welcome my love." The seeker's reply was quiet. Prowl looked up and fluttered his door wings. "I will need a new decal" he looked back.

"I got K9 –unit decals for your doors and hood." The seeker nodded "I thought of that already."

Prowl smiled and turned kissing the seeker firmly; skilled hands trailed down the cruiser's sides as Starscream pulled him closer.

Blitz lay down on the floor by their feet. Offlining his small red optics and going into recharge. Looking down, Prowl smiled softly "Let him rest …lets get some recharge ourselves."

The seeker smirked "Not until I'm through with you." The seeker stood and lifted the cruiser over his shoulder and wing and then smirked. Prowl laughed.

"Screamer!" Prowl laughed not objecting to the fireman carry.

"Still mad at me?" Starscream looked up.

"Nah…" Prowl smiled and started to rub against the seeker's wings. "You tend to be nice occasionally."

Starscram turned his head back and glared "yes…Occasionally."


	3. Ghosts of the past

Armistice

Chapter 3: Ghosts of the past

The boyfriend came for a visit so I've been quite distracted for a while…Here is Chapter three…I like this chapter I rewrote it like four or five times…so this is the version I am most pleased with. Read and review…This one's long kids…grab the popcorn…

* * *

There were times he wished he could recharge forever. This was one of those times. Rolling over he touched the bed, optics still offline he groaned. He turned and tried to get a bit more recharge. Unfortunately for Starscream; Blitz wasn't about to let him rest so easily. The robotic dog was on the bed looking at the seeker with expectant optics.

"Blitz?" The seeker waved a hand. The bionic bark of the dog made a wet prowl appear in the wash-rack doorway. "Leave me alone…" Starscream groaned at the robotic dog.

"Blitz get down this moment!" He sighed shaking his head as the robotic dog got down off the berth. Prowl turned back inside to get clean. With the grace of the seeker smeared over his face Prowl pointed to the dog "he's mine."

Starscream rose up and rubbed his processor he looked around slowly. He smiled at the saying and turned to say something to his bonded, but he had already vanished into the wash rack again. Turning his legs off the berth the seeker stood and moved to the wash racks. "Prowler?" He peered inside.

"I'm almost done if you want to take the water now." Prowl turned with a smile "Big day today."

"Indeed." Starscream smiled and slid up to Prowl putting a clawed hand at the cruiser's hip. "How are you?"

"Fine, however there is a dent in my door wing." He turned and starscream blinked. It was matter of fact, as though he was placing blame on the seeker. Prowl smirked softly, he was.

"I'm sorry…I will try not to be so rough next time." Starscream nodded and reached up touching the dent along the black paint, as the gradient turned to silver.

The cruiser pressed to his torso tightly. "I kind of like it when you're rough." The cruiser purred. Starscream could not help but reach up to the cruiser's face softly touching along his jaw line.

"Masochist." The seeker crooned.

"Sadist." The cruiser countered with stern optics.

Starscram laughed with a nod "I suppose…I am." There would be no apology as the seeker pressed the cruiser to the wall and ground against him. Prowl let out a muffled moan against his lips, they were going to be late. The seeker laughed quietly and groaned and pressing against the small cruiser and reached for his door wings pulling at them softly, groans escaped the cruiser as the two began to lick and kiss each other.

Blitz lay outside the wash rack and put his servo paws over his ears.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet stood with Scalpel by the pod waiting for Prowl and Starscream. Megatron entered the room slowly and stood. "Doctor…tell me you have something." He was trying to break up the silence of waiting for Starscream and Prowl.

"ze just may….Ve are going to try to birth zis mechling," the microscope moved slowly around it. "After it has been birthed, ve vill make a complete transfusion of ze Energon from the mechling with fresh highly filtered Energon from ze The Prime." He said.

"It's a long shot but it's the best idea we've got between the three of us." Ratchet turned to Megatron.

"I see." The Decepticon leader was about to say more but suddenly found himself unable. The doors behind hissed open and Prowl and Starscream entered slowly.

"Are we ready?" Starscream demanded trudging in quickly to get to work to put aside any questions as to where they had been.

"Yes, we were just waiting on you." Ratchet said with a quirked eye, he could tell they were both coming down from overload. Prowl seemed fine, but Starscream's fans were still trying to cool his over worked systems.

"Alright let's do this." Starscream said slowly. "Scalpel put it into birth"

Optimus stood back beside Prowl who was nearer to Megatron. Prowl looked up to each side, being shadowed by both leaders. To be honest it made him feel rather…small. Megatron looked down at Prowl "You will not assist?"

"It's not a skill I would be proficient in...I'm not a scientist or Medic." Prowl said quietly.

Megatron nodded "I read your report, it was very good."

"Thank you Sir." Prowl nodded "Your thoughts?"

Megatron looked up to Optimus and then to Prowl. "We will discuss it later with Starscream." It was a firm statement that closed the small conversation. Prowl knew better than to continue to converse with his new leader, when Megatron wanted to speak to you he did.

Ratchet lifted a hand to the pod and ran his scanner over it; lines against the hatchling began to pop off from its body and it began to thrash within the pod. He smiled and turned to scalpel and motioned his servo down.

"Alright…let's rupture the pod." Ratchet said quietly as scalpel came up over it and punctured the sack with his pointed legs. A large quantity of slime began to emerge from the ruptured sack, it was very thick, and ratchet pushed his hands within the pod and grabbed at the Hatchling pulling it from the sack and down onto the table. Starscream was running scans and then pulled the transfusion machine over and grabbed up a few more items to begin the transfusion. To remove the energon from the hatchling and replace it with newer highly filtered energon from prime. The little one chirred and cried out as it rolled on the table.

"Hush little one…" Ratchet pulled up his hands to the small body's head. His hand transformed into a needle and he slipped it between the neck joints on the hatchling and the body began to calm. Ratchet hurried to clear the mechling's vents, and began to activate its intake manifold. "There we go…Breathe little one." The mechling coughed out a large quantity of the slime in which it had been incased and then it's intakes inhaled quickly.

"Can you sedate it?" Starscream asked Ratchet helping to clear the body of the remainder of the fluid. "It's thrashing."

"Of course I can….and it's thrashing because it's new…" Ratchet leaned down looking into the bright optics of the little one and pressed a needle into the main energon line to the sparkling's core. "Easy little one." The body shifted with the injection and soon calmed down laying flat.

Optimus and Prowl exchanged hopeful looks.

"Thank you…" Starscream said quietly "It's much easier if it's not moving."

"Of course…" Ratchet said quietly and began to wipe away the slime covering the little one's legs.

Megatron turned and headed for the door. "Keep me informed." He exited and left. He didn't need to see more. Optimus knew the loss of life hurt Megatron, and it was easier if he didn't get involved, he'd always been that way.

"Yes my lord." Prowl said quietly. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. Prowl looked up "Is everything alright Optimus?"

"Yes…" Optimus said quietly, but Prowl wasn't so sure if everything was. "I've been Prime a long time, and in all my years I have never witnessed the birthing of a hatchling."

Prowl nodded "It's very fascinating."

"There…" Starscream pressed the machine to the little one's protoform. He activated the machine and smiled as the energon began to drain out of the small body into one canister and the energon from the canister from prime began to empty."It's going…" he turned to Prime "We won't know for a Joor or so…if the transfusion has taken….and after that it will be a waiting game." Ratchet was smiling at the little body, and finishing up a first major exam.

"Understood." Optimus said. "How does it look Ratchet?"

"Perfect." The Autobot medic sounded blissful. "he looks perfect." Ratchet motioned them over. Looking down over the small mechling on the table.

Optimus walked up "He really does look like Ironhide." Optimus smiled.

"Could be one of his…" Starscream said quietly. "Was the slagger ever a creator?"

"He's not bonded…" Prowl said quietly.

Starscream shook his head turning his head to his bonded. The seeker lifted prowl's face to meet his optics with long clawed fingers. "Dearest one….even you should know that one needs not be bonded to create a Hatchling…"

"Of course Starscream." Prowl smiled up at him. They were quiet and a flurry of different emotions came from the seeker, it was hard for Prowl to swim through them all. The seeker released his face, and could feel longing from Prowl and smiled once then turned away.

Starscream shook his head as he and Ratchet cleared the table and strapped the hatchling down to keep it still.

"Chromia you think?" Prowl asked again looking at Ratchet.

"He wouldn't have created a life with anyone else." Ratchet sighed "Do you really want to know?" Ratchet looked up to Optimus prime. "I can check it's code…it's base operating system would have the command codes for both parents. I know both Ironhide's and Chromia's."

Optimus thought a moment and shook his head "No…" he said "Detachment is best until we know if it will live."

"Hell the seeker named it…" Ratchet shook his head getting nothing but silence in return. "Well, now that we've settled that." The seeker turned "let's find somewhere else to wait this room is crowded."

"I vill vait vith ze Hatchling…and continue to monitor ze situation." scalpel nodded "And I vill call you if anyzing changes."

Ratchet turned to a large wash tub and washed his arms and servos. Starscream joined him and was trying to wash away the thick fluid from his arms. The seeker turned his head to Prowl as he ran his hands under the water jets. "We can integrate Blitz into you if you like…"

"We can?" Prowl asked "I thought we were going to wait?"

"Its not terribly important to wait…we can do it today." Starscream shook his arms out and turned to Prowl stepping away from the berth and Scalpel.

"Blitz?" Optimus asked looking down at Prowl.

"Starscream got me a mini-con." Prowl smiled softly.

Optimus nodded and looked between the two and then glanced Ratchet with concern. "If you would like to watch how we integrate the smaller robots into our systems you are welcome to I know Autobots don't use such things." Starscream looked at Ratchet.

"The risk of harming an incomplete spark..." Ratchet nodded his concern was not for Prowl but the Mini itself. "But we will watch…would be nice to know how we should separate it should things go wrong."

"Alright let's go to our room Prowl…" Starscream motioned him and turned to the door exiting with Optimus first.

"Ratchet?" Prowl seemed to hold back by Ratchet "Could you eh…" he pointed to his door-wing. "Starscream kinda…"

Ratchet nodded and held up a hand not needing to hear more. "Yes I'll pull that out for you." Ratchet shook his head "you need to not be so eager…"

"What are you talking about?" Prowl shifted as Optimus and Starscream lead them away.

"You know precisely what I'm talking about." Ratchet said quietly and smiled to him. "You really care about that slagger don't you?"

"Oh yes." Prowl smiled letting out a contented sigh. "He does more for my spark than anyone, this…" he motioned to the seeker before him. "This tough guy act is just …a façade, he's so much better than this…so much kinder, soft even."

Ratchet snorted "Soft? I think you have a virus."

"You may be right, but there won't be any getting better for me." Prowl tapped his brand on his chest. "I'm in it for good."

"Well as long as this Armistice stands if you want to talk about it, I'm always available."

"Thank you Ratchet, that means the verse to me." Prowl smiled as Optimus entered their room. He stopped and Starscream waited for Ratchet to enter and looked down at his bonded mate.

"Are you ready?" Starscreamed asked seriously concerned.

"Yes…I am…" Prowl knew it would be painful. Starscream looked at Ratchet and Optimus and held up a finger closing them within private quarters.

Starscream pulled him closer and put his lips the curiser's audio. "I love you." It was a whisper.

"And I you." The cruiser purred "screamer…" he giggled as the seeker kissed along his jaw. "Stop we'll heat up again…we can't interface in the halls." The cruiser whispered quietly.

"That's true..." The reply was dry, and the seeker felt put off. Starscream backed away and opened their door for prowl to enter and allowed him to go first.

"Starscream Sir!" A figure rounded the corner. At high speed the silver and teal bot slid to a halt before him. "Scalpel said I could catch you." The door was open and she walked into the frame. Ratchet shook his head and put his hand on the wall to hold himself up. Her antena twitched over her visor that was propped up on her helm, her optics were bright as he remembered. Her door wings fluttered lightly and she shifted her weight to one stabelizing servo.

"Yes Fallout?" Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Um sir.." she lifted the pad. "two more …" she turned and saw both Ratchet and Optimus. "Land..falls…" she looked at Starcream quietly. "I should go sir." She looked down and waited "I didn't know you had company Sir, I'll go."

"Yes…you should." He took the datapad. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir." She turned and left as quickly as she had come. Starscream turned into his quarters and shut the door. "Femmebots." He scoffed.

Ratchet was frozen. Optimus looked at him over his shoulder "Ratch…you look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's because…" Ratchet almost swallowed his own glossa "I have…"

Prowl and Optimus exchanged looks and then looked up at Starscream, as the seeker crossed the room and put both hands on the medic's shoulders. The seeker instantly knew what was going on. He could sence the medic's fans turn on, and so could the other two.

"I will explain." Starscream turned and motioned him to sit. "It's the femme…" he nodded "She was found on Cybertron just before the end of it all…" He waved a simple hand "Got her off cybertron before it blew."

Ratchet sat and looked up at him. "But ..she's …I'd heard that she was a con…but."

"Yes, she is….she was dying …She was picked up by Deadend…he was going to bring her back for a playing for Megatron, he didn't want her, gave her to me." Starscream shook his head "I have her working in the command center."

"You? You never…?"

"No." Starscream said quietly "My tastes…should be apparent." He turned to smile at the cruiser softly. "I did keep her as a pet a long time, but she's fairly obediant and does her job well."

"He's telling the truth." Prowl said felling the honesty from the bond.

"She's not been touched and Megatron and I ordered she would not be…unless she deemed it." Starscream said quietly. "We'd kill anyone who tried to touch her...she's one of only two femmebots in the decepticon ranks."

"Can I see her?" Ratchet asked flatly.

"I'll arrange it." Starscream said leaning against the wall slowly. "can't promise you anything she's not exactly right in the Processor."

"She never was…" Ratchet said "She's scattered." he sounded solumn.

The seeker nodded "That's why we don't let anyone touch her." He said and looked at Optimus. "not all of us are sane after this war."

Ratchet stood and crossed over to Prowl "Let eh…fix that door…" He said and motioned Prowl onto the floor. "Chest down…press your wings flat as you can on your back." The medic was still out of it but he was going to fix the Cruiser anyway. Try to get his mind off the femme that near took the breath from his manifolds.

Prowl Knelt down on his hands and lay flat on the floor. Ratchet stood over him and knelt down over the door panel. "Starscream you tore him up good."

"Guilty." The seeker shrugged with a smirk.

"Alright Prowl hold as still as you can." Ratchet transformed his hand into the proper tool and surrounded the dent and pressed down then pulled back and with a pop the dent was gone.

"RATCH!" Prowl groaned and sunk into the floor more. His door wings twitched.

"I'm done you can stop your complaining." Ratchet moved off the cruiser the seeker pushed past him to help the cruiser off the floor. As Prowl stood he groaned and began to fan his door-wings out slowly. The medic's optics went back to the door.

The Seeker rubbed his hand over where the dent had been. "You're ok." He said commandingly.

"Just remember what I said this morning starscream." The cruiser turned, Optimus and Ratchet could hear everything they were saying.

"That being?"

"You're sadistic." He said and turned slowly making his way to their berthroom to get Blitz. As he entered the room he slid back against the wall to shake his head and smile softly, he was happy, and he was thrilled there were witnesses to his happiness.

"Well you're a masochist!" The seeker called back and suddenly remembered Optimus and Ratchet and bit his lip a bit. "Energon anyone?" anything to change the subject, but his question was met with odd looks and no response.

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged looks and then tried to most of the conversation out of their processors. Starscream turned and shook his head noting no response and watched the doorway worried his cruiser wasn't coming back.


	4. Mechlings and Secret Plans

Armistice

Chapter 4: Mechlings and Secret Plans

* * *

By the time Starscream and Ratchet had integrated Blitz into Prowls systems, two earth hours had passed, it was a relatively quick procedure as far as cybertronians were concerned. Prowl sat on the lounger with his head in his hands.

"I'll give you something for the pain." Ratchet knelt down beside him.

"He's going to be fine in a few days…then he will just be all over the place…" Starscream smirked and watched as his bonded was given a pain suppressant. He quietly hoped it would help he could feel the hurt radiating from the bond, and he knew Prowl wasn't feeling very good about all that had happened. There was extra silver along his back and legs. The dog meshed right into his back-strut and became a new piece of armor.

"I don't think I like you anymore Starscream…" Prowl groaned.

"Bonded with me you're too late to back out now." The seeker shook his head and crossed the room to his comm. "Deadend?"

"Yes sir?" came the response.

"Send fall out to my quarters." It was dry. Ratchet looked up.

"Any reason sir?"

"Just do it." The comm. was silenced. Starscream turned and reached down a hand to Prowl. The Cruiser looked up and shook his hand at the other. "Come on." Starscream grabbed his hand, pulling the mech off the ground. Ratchet smiled watching the two, something in what Starscream was doing, in the how of it.

Starscream pulled the Cruiser to his body and pressed his helm to his. "this will help with the pain…Quiet your processor, close your optics." Prowl sighed and closed his optics and stood in the seekers arms "Open the bond let me help." Ratchet smiled and looked at optimus but didn't talk they would share the pain. It was an interesting concept he'd seen it before. "Open up to me…"

"Screamer…." Prowl reached up his hands to the seeker's face plates and held him. He gave a slight sigh of relief as some of the pain was starting to ease. "thank you."

The seeker was taking more than half of Prowls discomfort on himself. He only could nod to the cruiser and smiled down at his closed optics.

Optimus smirked and was about to say something to Ratchet when the door chimed. "Ratchet I believe that's for you..." Optimus said and stood. "I'm going to go check on the Hatchling." He said. Starscream just waved a distracted hand and kept his helm to Prowl.

The door opened and the femme bot stood "Starscream wished to see me?" She asked optimus and looked down at the floor.

"Go inside." Optimus told her and stepped past her leaving down the hall.

Fallout wondered if this was a bad idea as she stepped inside and the doors hissed shut behind her. The Hummer stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at her, aside from her decepticon band she didn't look to different. She was as large as prowl and her door wings fluttered softly the chrome making reflections on the floor.

"Fallout?" Ratchet asked.

The Femme nodded "I don't know you…" she said "but…your voice."

Starscream pulled Prowl into the their berth-room and sealed the door. He and Prowl were feeling the worst effects of the merging of the mini-con to prowls frame and sharing the pain and ache of it all, was taxing. Recharge was on Starscream's mind for Prowl at least, and it would give Ratchet appropriate time.

After the door had closed Ratchet turned to her. "I'm …I'm Ratchet…"

"Ratchet?" She blinked in surprise and looked around slowly.

"No one is watching." He said quietly to calm her unease.

"Sorry I'm just …I …" she shrugged "I dunno…"

"You're a prisoner I know." Ratchet stepped forward and reached out a hand to touch her arm, the orange and black trim was more than he remembered. They must have given her a terrestrial earth guise. His optics went to her door-wings they read; Official Pace Car, Indianapolis speed way May 29th 1979. He smiled "what's your terrestrial guise?"

"A 1979 ford Mustang." She smiled she looked down at his servo as it touched her arm.

"What do you remember?" He asked, ever the cautious medic. He motioned to the lounger and offered her to sit. Fallout turned and sat down.

"Um…Not much …I was outside the main city…when the fighting began, when the all spark was taken…"

"You were with the troop bumblebee was with."

"Oh yes…he um…he was hurt...but the all spark was saved." She nodded. "then something hit us out of the blue…a blast…large…I was…knocked down." She reached up clutching her head she could not get the memory straight and that amount of focus was causing her distress.

"Shhh…it's ok…" The hummer put a hand on the mustang's shoulder. "It's fine…" he smiled "It can wait..."

"Then Deadend brought me here." She motioned around trying to continue on. Ratchet scooted towards her his optics filled with concern. "we were such good friends you and me." She smiled unsure "Weren't we?" she asked.

Ratchet nodded "and we still are." He said "how long has it been since you had proper diagnostics?" he tapped his own helm.

"Um …never…" she nodded. "Since home.." she motioned a hand up.

"You want me to clean up your head?" Ratchet asked "Give your processor some calm?"

"Can you do that?" She asked quietly

"Medic …top of my class…" He stood and looked down over her shoulder and opened a panel along her helm. "Let's get rid of some of this bad code."

"Okay…" she didn't seem to mind, Ratchet knew if he could get rid of all the jargon in her mind she might be able to talk to him. Ratchet transformed a digit and implanted it in the port on her head. He shook his head.

"Lots of bad code here…" He looked down and put a hand on her door-wing "Lets draw and delete some of that." He closed his optics and focused and slowly she began to rouse, more herself than the bubbly skittish version that was before him. "Much better….Fallout?"

"oh…." The figure groaned before him. Ratchet retracted both his hands from her and let the panel on her helm close slowly.

"Fallout?" Ratchet moved to kneel before her.

"Ratchet?" She blinked "Is it you?" she touched his face.

"Yes." He laughed "It's me."

"You're …green."

"You don't like it?" Ratchet looked sort of hurt.

"I dunno…it's awfully flashy for you." She said softly "Thank you…no one's been able to clear the code backlog for a long time, Starscream use to but I guess he got tired of it."

Ratchet shifted before her and smiled "So…" he asked.

"So…" she responded in kind and she pulled him closer. "I thought you were dead..." her vocals broke.

"I thought you were too." He uttered quietly and they sat for a long time just looking at each other, one not daring to make a move on the other.

* * *

Optimus walked into the medical bay slowly. The microscope was on the table in recharge. He didn't know why he had returned alone, but he was already here. His feet took soft quiet steps as he walked up to the table where the hatchling lay.

The hatchling's eyes were open and he looked up at optimus slowly his body still on the machine, but the machine was finished. Optimus reached a hand over the small body. "Let's get these awful things off shall we?" he asked the small one and pulled the tubes free from the hatchling's arm. "You're looking fine there…"Optimus released the straps on the berth and lifted the hatchling up in his arms. "Steele…" he smiled.

The hatchling watched him carefully and touched his chassis his fingers tightening around the wipers along the glass panels on his chest optimus smiled as it closed its optics and began to recharge.

It had worked. Optimus was holding the Fruits of a great labor of trust between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Hatchling wasn't very big and it had been a long time since Optimus had held one so small, he recalled holding Bumblebee when he was very young. He was still older at that time, than the hatchling in his arms now. Optimus carried Steele along the rows, looking through the mass of his brothers, and sisters. "Who do we get next eh?" he asked the recharging hatchling. His optics fell on one of the pods, twin females in the same pod. "How about these two?" he asked prepared to give as much of his own energon for this cause as he could.

The hatchling in his arms chirred and stirred. "There there…" Optimus said softly. "Who next?" he asked looking down as the Hatchling came out of its minor recharge. The hatchling looked up to Optimus then to the pod where the two femmes floated together in their pod one rightside up and one upside down. "You like these two?" he asked of the hatchling holding him to the pod. The hatchling turned his head and looked behind and pointed to another femme.

Optimus looked over his shoulder and turned looking at the smaller pod. "She is very small, I don't know if she would make it or not."

The hatchling pressed against Optimus' hands and Optimus moved closer. The hatchling touched the pod. "If you want her we'll take her." He said quietly "Can be your sister." He said and reached up pressing a button for the pod to be moved to the main deck. He walked slowly along the scaffold and stepped down onto the main deck. The microscope examined the newest pod with a skewed optic.

"Tis too small zis one …"

"We're still going to try…" Optimus said quietly still holding Steele in his arms. "It works."

"Ah ze little one…" Scalpel skittered up Optimus's body and looked at the little one. "Yes, he iz doing fine." The microscope hopped down off the larger mech and moved to a communications console. "Starscream zis is ze doctor…please bring Ratchet to ze cargo bay, the hatchling is avake."

A garbled response came next "On our way." The comm. was silenced.

Optimus didn't realease the hatchling. "Megatron will want to know he's awake."

The microscope nodded "Not yet…After Ratchet has looked him over ve vill call ze Lord to ze cargo bay."

"All right." Optimus reached a cautious finger over steele's helm and smiled down at the dark grey mechling. The small bot reached up touching along Optimus' digits and gasped them tightly his understanding seemed greater than his vocals. Steele lay back against Optimus's hand and put his feet on the glass of optimus' torsoplate. His optics rolled over optimus slowly and he opened and closed his small servos.

"He's taken vith you…" Scalpel smirked.

"I'm glad…" Optimus smirked and ran a finger down Steele's arm.

"He vill make a fine soldier…" the microscope turned to examine the femme. "I still zink she iz too small…" he frowned.

"I hope to Primus a soldier Steele will never be." Optimus smiled and let the hatchling hold onto this finger.

The doors hissed open and two figures stepped inside groggy Prowl took a seat just inside the door and starscream moved to the berth. He looked up at Optimus and smirked "It lived." He was proud almost.

"yes he did." Optimus shifted and handed the hatchling over to Starscream and turned to see Ratchet at the door holding the hand of the femme from before. He smiled and turned releasing her. They spoke a few words that Optimus could not distinguish and Ratchet made his way inside the doors sealing with a hiss.

"Well well…Look at him…you want to know his parentage now Optimus?" Ratchet laughed quietly.

"Yes…" Optimus nodded. Ratchet was offered Steele out of Starscream's arms.  
"Just hold him still starscream." Ratchet put his hand over the small torso plate of the mechling who just made a giggle sounds and grasped onto Ratchet's fingers. "Scanning code….there's the Carrier's line…and the Sire's …"

"And?" Starscream asked his gaze moved to Prowl a moment he was still in a lot of pain but he had fallen back into recharge in the chair by the door.

Ratchet moved to the main monitor and put up Ironhide and Chromia's base code, then put up the base codes for the robots that had been Steels creators. "Direct match." Ratchet turned "Ironhide's gonna be one shocked mech when we get Steele back to him…"

"You think he knows?" Starscream asked.

"Most likely not, but guarantied Chromia knows." Ratchet turned "Optimus opinions?"

"I have no opinion on the matter; though Ironhide's face will, Primus willing, be priceless." Optimus smirked and turned his head "We need to wake this one too; he was very adimate about this one." He spoke of the femme in the pod.

"Siblings?" Starscream asked.

"Not sure." Ratchet said "We'll have to see…" he stepped around Starscream and looked at the pod "She's small…Optimus she may not even live through the transfusion."

"We're still going to try." Optimus said and held out an arm ready for them to harvest more of his energon.

Ratchet scanned the pod "She's not related to Steele here…don't know why he likes her so bad." Ratchet blinked watching the small one in screamer's hands as it twisted toward the pod.

Starscream handed the hatchling off to Ratchet and turned. "All right…we're gonna take a bigger sample…is that ok?"

"Yes…." Optimus moved to the berth and sat.

"Ratchet monitor Prime…I want to take enough but I don't want to put him too far under."

"All right." Ratchet slid the hatchling up over his shoulder and held him with one hand and used his other to help move equipment around with Starscream.

"Screamer?" prowl groaned. Starscream dropped what he was doing and turned to Prowl. Taking a few cautious steps over the F22 knelt down by the chair.

"Yeah?" he asked putting a servo to his partner's.

"Hand me the kid…I'll…I'll hold him…" Prowl smiled softly. "So you guys can work."

"Are you sure?" Starscream asked quietly not wanting to put anymore undue strain on the Honda then he had to.

"Yeah it's fine." He smiled, or tried to. Holding out his arms, the cruiser waited. Ratchet stepped forward and lowered the hatchling into the cruiser's lap. "hey there…little guy…."

"He's Ironhide's so don't worry he's not gonna break easily." Ratchet shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Got him…" Prowl held the little one close and smiled at Starscream. Ratchet backed away and stood by optimus.

"Think those two will make one?"

"Who knows…" Optimus sighed and held out his arm for the medic. "Blessings from Primus are rare these days." He said looking down.

"I am going to have to disagree with you." Ratchet said softly with a smirk.

"Is she ok?" Optimus asked softly of Fallout.

"She will be." Ratchet said quietly and started to draw out more pure energon from Optimus' body. Ratchet started the machine and looked once more to Starscream and Prowl who looked over the Hatchling together. "Primus this is all confusing."

"It is a good start…if this …Armistice continues…the war may be over…" Optimus watched as Prowl kissed starscream. The hatchling watched from between them. Starscream pulled away from Prowl and left him and the hatchling behind.

Looking to the Pod Starscream nodded. "We'll save her…" he turned "Ratch…go find another mechling…we can do two this time…one right after the other." The seeker's confidence was off the chart. Rachet nodded feeling the same success high as the F22.

"Yes…we can." The hummer turned and looked at the pod with the seeker. Seemed like everyone was in a euphoric mood from their success. Ratchet trotted down a hallway and looked at all the bodies scanning each for any code that matched any of the codes he had. He paused at a pod and blinked a suddenly looked in shock. "STARSCREAM!" he called out. The seeker trotted down the ramp and looked at the medic. After 50 more yards he slowed to a stop.

"What is it?" he asked in an almost annoyed fashion.

"It's a Prime…." He uttered quietly under his breath.

"No…" Disbelief coated his word, but Ratchet nodded at him. Starscream turned his head back and glimpsed Optimus. "Optimus?"

"Yes...it's imperitive that we birth this pod…" Ratchet touched it. "It's very important."

"A mechling…" Starscream nodded. "Who's the carrier listed as in the code?"

"I don't have a read out for that …the sire is definitely Optimus though." He said quietly checking the code three times. "The carrier is unknown…not someone I have scanned before..."

Starscream looked at the medic and nodded "We do not tell Megatron…" Ratchet blinked his optics not believeing what he had just heard "this hatchling goes back with you to earth." He said and pressed a button. "Keep this to yourself…" The pod was soon snatched up and pulled away.

"Starscream?" Ratchet asked almost confused.

The seeker gave him a stern look as the pod shifted away. "Optimus is the last prime…until that hatchling goes back to earth with you …you tell NO one who his sire is…" he said firmly.

"Why would you do that for us?" Ratchet sighed the seeker was risking alot for this.

"I'm not doing it for you…" he turned to glance at Prowl who still sat 100 yards behind him "I'm doing it for us." He said quietly. "All of us." He corrected but something was stirring within the seeker Ratchet looked at him.

"Come with us…" Ratchet said knowing it wouldn't do any good to leave the pair here.

"We can't defect." Starscream said quietly.

"Prowl did it for you….what will you do for him?" Ratchet was stern "You, Prowl, and Fallout…and the hatchlings could come with us…." Ratchet said. "We just have to manage it."

The seeker gave a thoughtful nod. "We'll discuss it tonight…in my quarters…" he said. "all of us..." he said quietly.

"Are you with us Starscream?" Ratchet asked quietly motioning to the next pod like they were discussing it. He was dead serious about taking both Prowl and Starscream back, along with Ironhide's youngling, the Prime hatchling before them, and Primus be damned Fallout was going with him reguardless.

"Yes…" the seeker nodded. "We are with you..." The medic nodded to him and the plan was in action, and the discussion would be left for later in Starscream's quarters. The how would cross the medic and seeker's minds slowly, but there was hope in Starscream's eyes...Optimus' spacebridge, he was part seeker now, and he could Port them all out faster than anything.

Prowl and Starscream exchanged glances as the seeker and hummer returned. Prowl smiled. ::I'm with you:: Prowl nodded.

::I will never be without you:: was the seeker's only reply.

* * *

I like this chapter...I really do :D Moar to come laters :D

~felina


	5. Feedback loop

Armistice

Chapter 5: Feedback loop

It's been a bit, and I was REALLY torn with this chapter I haven't had the time to read back and look in on it...though I do feel I changed starscream too drastically so I may be cutting back on him a bit..Veiled intent was so solid...and i just feel this isn't ...that doesn't mean I won't continue to write it to a finish...but ..I am also getting back to Eyes of the Bee...the 11th chapter should be ready sometime tonight for posting tomorrow. I love you all thank you for reading and your reviews. :D

~ Felina :3

* * *

Recharge wasn't going to be restful this night. Prowl's optics flashed awake and he sat straight up in the shared berth. The bond flushed and Starscream was drawn out of recharge by panic. He turned his optics slits as he took stock of what was going on beside him.

Prowl sat banging on his torso near his primary vent, his intake manifold had locked up. Starscream didn't waste time he reached a hand out and pulled prowl down to his back. Turning he keyed in the code for the shared Quarters of Optimus and Ratchet. "Prowls in medical distress Ratchet please get to my quarters." It sounded hurried and bitter and he turned looking at his lover with firm optics, not letting his emotional state sway him. He was a commander after all.

Starscream had never felt as helpless as he did right now. His hands clutched the cruisers. "They're coming." He flooded the bond with assurance and adoration, but was unable to hide the apprehension and even the fear that he was feeling right now. Prowl was subject to his cascade feedback loop, his processor was locking and his manifold was too. Starscream's scowl was more from the fact he couldn't help his partner.

The Seeker stood at the door chime releasing prowl and ran into the lounge and opened the door. Ratchet bolted inside Optimus on his heels clutching the recharging form of Steele in his arms. "In there!" The seeker pointed and followed Ratchet leaping over the lounger chair to make his way into the berth room.

Ratchet didn't falter about getting atop of the cruiser. "Ok Prowl let's take a breath." The Medic hooked up to the cruiser and began to weed out the bad code that was clogging his processor now. "Come on you…breathe!" The medic was thinking a moment and very unconventionally he grabbed a vent and pressed his knee against it firmly giving the manifold a kick start. Prowl leaned forward jaw coming down, vents opening and every part of him struggling to pull in air to cool his over clocked systems. He jerked and then groaned coughing as his body sucked in the cool oxygen to his energon lines.

Starscream was anxious in the door way watching, but not daring to move closer. Optimus put a cautious hand on the seeker. "He'll be fine…its normal…happened many times."

"Not with me…." The seeker shook his head. "I didn't realize it could be this bad." It was a bitter jab at himself. "I should have been more prepared…" the seeker shook his head. "Has it ever been worse than this?"

"At times…" Optimus nodded and looked down as the small bot in his arms stirred. Optimus lay his hand over Steele's torso to quiet him down.

"Can I?" the seeker turned offereing his hands up.

"Of course." Optimus offered the recharging bot to the seeker. "What is it you would like to see?" Optimus raised a brow at the seeker's sudden change.

"What we are fighting for….what all this mess is about…" he sighed and clutched the small body to his chassis and ran a clawed finger across the hatchling's cheek plate. "Steele…" his voice as well as his expression were cold, and bitter, but his actions, the movements of his hands were much different.

"You're fond of him." Optimus smiled and looked back as Ratchet was trying to do his best to get rid of as many of the bad lines of code as he could. Sitting next to prowl; who was sitting up too. Ratchet had an arm around him trying to comfort as well as evaluate the damage. He turned his attention back to the seeker holding the hatchling.

"Yes …." He turned "Prowl asked if we should pick one of the hatchlings for ourselves….doubtful but I told him I would think about it." Starscream sighs quietly as the weight of it hits him, his hands shift and the hatchling is handed back to Optimus. The F22 turns and makes his way to the doorway.

"You're changing more than you know Starscream." Optimus smiled and turned to sit down on the lounger to keep himself still and wait out ratchet's repair.

Starscream stood in the doorway to the berth-room leaned up waiting. Ratchet was off the berth now raising his arm, prowl would mock the motion. "Good." The medic said. "How are your optics?"

"My left one aches." He says quietly.

"It'll come back." Ratchet's finger turns into a flashlight and he points it into the cruiser's optic "the optic lens is fine, and the retinal cable is undamaged." He nods "You're lucky."

Prowl turned slowly and looked toward the door with a frown but nodded to Ratchet. The medic turned and walked to Starscream. "He's going to be ok." The medic said quietly. "That was just a smaller reaction…I've cleared out a lot of the bad code…it should be a few days before he's back to normal…but with the integration of the minicon he's become over taxed."

"I wasn't aware that could happen." Starscream said quietly. "nothing like that." His optics shifted uncomfortable.

"And I should have said something." They both felt a twinge of guilt. The seeker pressed past the medic and moved to the berth. Prowl had sat down with his hands in his servos. He was still trying to recover some of his more minor systems. Blitz was fine, but he still ached.

:You can touch me I won't break: Prowl let his hands fall and he sat up slightly but he didn't look at the seeker.

"I just wanted to give you a bit of space." Starscream stepped forward, he turned back looking out the doorway. Optimus and the hatchling were recharging on the lounger. Ratchet was moving to sit in the chair; it would be a full room for the night.

:I don't need space.: the cruiser groaned and turned his head slightly in the seeker's direction, his optics still down cast. Starscream took a seat next to him and a hand slid up his back-strut. The motions from the seeker were calming. They were quiet and it was wholly what the cruiser needed right now.

"This close enough?" the seeker still chose to talk out loud. The cruiser nodded and leaned his helm against the other mech. "Recharge …I won't leave your side."

"Never thought you would..." Their bond fluxed a moment flashed with concern missed with an uncontrollable protectiveness. Starscream wouldn't recharge for the rest of the night, there was too much on his processor for him to decently recharge. His haunted past, his confliction within, his doubt in Megatron, his need for Prowl.

* * *

The cargobay the next day would be a sight, Starscream and Ratchet had decided to birth the Prime Sparkling alone, telling scalpel he was not needed for the second birthing.

Ratchet's optics raced as they pulled the hatchling to the table and started to hook the mechling up. His hands shook as things just weren't falling into place, something was wrong. Ratchet shook his head and slammed his fist onto the table "NO!" Ratchet turned trying to rerun the lines to the small body "Starscream hurry." Ratchet barked and pointed to a scanner. The seeker grabbed the scanner and handed it over, then returned his screen trying to code over the little body's bad code. He was trying despite what he could see. Still typing as he spoke.

"It's gone Ratchet." The seeker was still working frantically to resuscitate the little body. "Come on ….come on…" his fingers were frantic. "NO!" The small body shuttered and collapsed down.

"Slag!" Ratchet sighed as the tubes were reconnected. The body was limp and Ratchet stood stock still as his scanner acknowledged the falling of the infant spark. "No…." He sighed and shook his head.

"There was nothing you could have done different…" Starscream turned away from the table slowly servos turning to fists. The statement to the medic was dry, an observation not a try at condolence. Taking two steps his anger reemerged and he slammed his leg into a nearby table. He growled and heaved. Then moved to a railing and leaned against it. He vented his manifolds; it was the only thing he could do to calm down. However he wanted to gut something anything.

Ratchet on the other hand had taken this ordeal completely differently. He slid his delicate hands to the wires and removed them touching alone the small body's servos. He closed its optics and sighed. He lifted the small body up in his arms and looked at it. "Shame…" He said and held the delicate body to his chassis.

"Yes..." Starscream was calming. "It is…" he nodded.

"Do we tell Prime?" Ratchet asked himself quietly. This little prime had not made it, due to defects in its sub structure. Its protoform was not a complete form, and though he looked healthy; his little body could not hold on. The major defects in the spark casing could never have been fixed to allow the hatchling to live.

"No…" Starscream turned "Just tell him the little one did not make it, no need to make it worse by telling him the thing was his." Starscream sat down and reached his right hand over his left shoulder to rub at his own wing. "Primus…" he groaned.

The door hissed open and prowl ran in and slowed to a stop just inside. "Screamer..?" his optics turned to Ratchet and he now understood the anger and fury that had flooded the bond he shared with the decepticon seeker a moment before. "I'm sorry." Prowl sighed and began to walk to the seeker.

"It's fine." Starscream said quietly holding a hand up. In truth the seeker felt horrid that the little mech didn't make it. He didn't want to be touched right now, or have prowl near, he didn't want to me consoled. Like always he wanted to be alone, but a small piece of him welcomed Prowl's presence.

"Don't you lie to me…" Prowl made a soft thoughtful hum as he walked to his lover. "I don't want to hear it…"

"There was nothing we could have done." Ratchet said softly as if it was the only excuse. Still holding the small body in his servos he looked almost hopeless as he spoke. "I'm going to put him to rest."

Starscream nodded as the Medic turned and walked down the ramp towards the smaller cargo hold that held the dead; both adult decepticons and hatchlings that had not survived.

Prowl stood at Starscream's side and put a hand on his shoulder. His serious face was not lost on the seeker as the F22 looked up. "I'm sorry…" Starscream shook his head. "I did not mean to scare you…" he said.

"You did not scare me." Prowl said as if prideful, something he'd learned from the seeker. "I felt the sink in your spark. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You were running." The seeker pointed out looking back down.

"I was worried." The cruiser was curt. "Am I not allowed to worry about you?"

"You were scared." Starscream reached up touching his torso plate as he stood. "It's fine." The seeker's hand began to rub up the cruiser's torso plate, over the decepticon logo. "It's going to be fine….is everyone ready?"

"Waiting for you and Ratchet…." He nodded firmly business as usual.

"The hatchling?" Starscream asked taking his hand back from Prowl's torso.

"It's still with Optimus he's set on delivering the child to Ironhide and Chromia himself." He said firmly looking at the empty surgical berth.

The seeker nodded slowly. The Cruiser didn't move staying as close as possible to his lover's body. :Love you: The seeker touched the back of his clawed digits to the cruiser's face.

"And I you." Prowl wasn't ashamed to say things of that nature out loud like the seeker, he flooded the bond with this pride, and Starscream gave him a soft look, and sighed.

"I love you…" Starscream shook his head hoping to appease the cruiser. "And I won't be bullied over the bond by you." He pointed a finger at Prowl's torso with slight force.

"And I won't be bullied by you." Prowl said softly staring him down his blue optics sliding purple for a moment.

"Save your insolence for the berth." Starscream shook his head and turned away pushing away from Prowl. He hated these moments. So did prowl.

"Would you love me if…I was agreeable?" Prowl said "Would you rather I be more subservient? Would you like to put my collar back on?" He was furious now but keeping his tone tempered.

The seeker turned his red optics to his consort and shook his head "That hurt." He put a hand over his optics shuttering them. He turned away he didn't mean to make the cruiser feel as though he needed to be a pet again. That may have been how this started but the seeker swore it would not be how this would end.

:It was intended to.: Prowl touched the seeker's face as he stepped to his side. Starscream pulled his hand down slowly and took Prowl's servo in his own. Silence hung in the air, Starscream wrestling with what he was going to say now.

:I'm sorry….You're right…: The seeker shifted and turned back to him. He decided the better part of valor would be to bend to the cruiser's will. :I just …this is very stressful, Its wrong for me to neglect you due to my inability to work through this.:

Prowl tried to stifle his laugh. :You aren't neglecting me.: he said quietly :I am just trying to be here for you…and you are so use to being alone…I don't want you to suffer all this alone…: Prowl paused :you didn't let me suffer my assimilation with Blitz alone, or my incident last night, so you shouldn't have to suffer this alone either.:

"Have you ejected Blitz yet?" Starscream turned around Prowl to check his back. It was a deliberate attempt to change the subject bur prowl didn't seem to note it.

"No…not yet." He said "After last night I was afraid to." Prowl twinged and it hooked into starscream over the bond.

"You're still sore." It was a statement, the seeker could feel he was still uncomfortable.

"A bit yes." Prowl nodded and pulled air into his intakes slowly, his optics shifted up to Starscream once more.

"Eject him." Starscream said quietly "pull the transformation cogs on just your back" The seeker put his hands against Prowl's arms and pulled his shoulders together against his front.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it will loosen the parts around and he'll be able to get out." The seeker pulled him forward once more. Pulling back, Starscream put hands on his hip joints and waited.

"Ok." Prowl shifted and closed his optics tightly and pulled the cogs across his back as though wanting them to shift towards his back. There was a flurry of pain thought his systems, followed by sound of shifting parts. Then clicking on the floor as the dog turned a circle and a bark.

"You did it." Starscream was knelt down on the floor with the dog; his hands between the creature's ears. "Good boy." He told the animal. Prowl smiled as he accessed the dogs optics, and then caused the dog to sit. The parts along Prowl's back began to shift back to their normal resting positions, but he seemed so occupied inside the mini.

"I have full control." Prowl said quietly almost as if the sensation was unreal.

"Yes you can, or you can let him go of his own accord." Starscream stood and smiled. "You're doing well, most don't take so easy to this…" he pointed to blitz. Prowl made a motion and the dog lay on the ground at his feet. "blackout …when he was still online…said having a mini was the best thing that ever happened to him….He and his mini were almost inseparable."

"Well after this …inseparable is the term I'm sure." Prowl stretched out his back-strut. Twisting slightly to allow the panels to shift better.

Ratchet suddenly appeared beside them "It's done."

"That took some time." Prowl said quietly.

Ratchet nodded and moved to the door with the couple and the dog. "Praying to Primus does." Starscream said flatly. It wasn't a jab at Ratchet, it wasn't even meant to be cruel; it was fact.

Ratchet nodded, he didn't openly admit he'd prayed to Primus for the safe keeping of the infant Prime spark, but he had. The three looked between each other and looked down, it would be a long night.


End file.
